Marching home from war
by Piper L
Summary: Harry and Draco are taken back to the wizarding world 11 years after they left. Why did they go and why don't they want to come back?
1. List of names etc

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. The plot and anyone you don't recognise are probably mine though.  
  
Plot: After the defeat of Voldie Harry and Draco leave the wizarding world to live as muggles. Before they left they did two things that only Remus Lupin knew about  
  
They got married  
  
They created a way for Gay wizards to have Children  
  
They now live as millionaires in Kent and have had no contact with the world they left behind for11 years. But now its time for their 11-yr. old twins to go to Hogwarts. What will happen next?  
  
Read on to find out.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some bad  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Morning Dad'  
  
'Morning Sweetheart' Draco Potter-Malfoy walked into the kitchen dressed for work in a suit.  
  
'Where's Father?' This strange conversation was natural to Melissa Potter- Malfoy, she had lived with her gay parents all her life and had never thought to ask how she existed, she had always assumed she and her brothers and sisters were adopted. In their house when a new kid turned up you didn't ask questions you just accepted.  
  
'Just coming. I left him doing his tie and putting on his shoes. Where's Matt?'  
  
Melissa tried to remember if she had seen him yet this morning. It was the summer holidays and it was rare for him to emerge before lunchtime. Melissa was the only one who got up in time to make breakfast for her parents before they went to work.  
  
'Umm. Getting the post I think. He's expecting a postcard from Paul.' Paul was Matt's best friend who was in Jamaica all holiday.  
  
'He's what?' Harry paled under his tan as he stood in the doorway adjusting his tie.  
  
'Getting the post. Your eggs are done-'  
  
'Shit' Harry raced out of the kitchen taking the shortest route to the door where the postman left the post. Halfway there he found his son, reading a postcard and holding. a letter in a parchment envelope! Harry noticed three more similar letters in the pile he grabbed from his startled son.  
  
' Give me that Matt, NOW!'  
  
'No it's mine why should I?'  
  
Harry could barely control himself but somehow managed to keep his voice level.  
  
'Please Matt it's very important'  
  
'But it's mine!'  
  
Harry's control vanished.  
  
'Mathew I won't ask you again, GIVE ME THAT LETTER!'  
  
Draco heard his husband and knew immediately what was going on. As he raced towards Harry and Matt, Draco marvelled at the fact that Matt was even daring to disobey Harry. Harry was scary at the best of times. Even though he no longer used magic you could still feel power radiating off him and when he got very angry things could happen. He hadn't been this angry in a long time. His control would have deteriorated. This thought sped him up and he reached the hallway where Harry was shouting from in record time.  
  
' Harry, love, calm down you don't want to break anything do you!'  
  
Harry turned round and saw Draco then looked back to Matt.  
  
'The letter please Matthew' The tone in Harry's voice left no room for argument and Matthew sulkily handed over the letter.  
  
'Thank you, now lets go and have breakfast and then Dad and I are going to phone work and tell them we're not coming into work today.'  
  
When they reached the kitchen they found that Harry had woken the whole family. Everyone was in the kitchen eating, including their Aupere, a young girl named Sarah, who seemed quite distressed with the fact that she had not been able to keep the younger children upstairs out of the way until Harry and Draco had left. She was only dressed in pyjamas like the children and was trying to restore calm to the kitchen. She looked up guiltily when Harry and Draco entered the kitchen with Matt.  
  
' I'm sorry, I tried to make them go back to sleep but they were to excited.'  
  
'That's Ok, Sarah. We're not going to work today so we can all eat breakfast together! '  
  
A cheer rang out across the kitchen, but perhaps this was because Cook had arrived and announced as she walked into the kitchen  
  
'Blueberry pancakes for breakfast' then she noticed Harry and Draco.  
  
'Good morning sirs. Are you at home today then?'  
  
'Yes. We have some important family business to attend to today Janet' Draco answered then went off to phone work while the pancakes were cooking. Meanwhile the rest of the staff was arriving for a days work. By half past ten the house was full and that was saying something considering the house in question.  
  
Holly-High House was a mansion. It had 10 bedrooms, 3 of them ensuite; 2 extra bathrooms, a nursery, a music room, a dance studio, a gym, an indoor pool and spa pool in one wing. Two studies, a kitchen, a pantry, a dining room, a lounge, a T.V room and a computer room in the main wing, a servants wing and a giant garden. It had a staff of 13 and housed 9 Potter-Malfoys.  
  
List Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 


	2. Chapter 1

|Name |Age |Sex | |Draco Potter Malfoy |31 |Male|  
  
Harry Potter Malfoy | |31 |Male|  
  
Mellissa Potter Malfoy | |11 |Fema| | | |le |  
  
Matt Potter Malfoy (Matthew) |11 |Male | |Allie Potter Malfoy (Alyssa) |9 |Female | |Alex Potter Malfoy (Alexander) |8 |Male | |Dale Potter Malfoy |6 |Male | |Jodi Potter Malfoy | |4 |Fema| | | |le |  
  
Andi Potter Malfoy | |1 |Fema| | |1/2 |le |  
  
| | | |Sarah the Aupere |19 |Female | |Janet the Cook |36 |Female | |Mrs Friar the Housekeeper |45 |Female | |Mary- Ann the maid |17 |Female | |Karen the maid |21 |Female | |Tracey the maid |20 |Female | |Friars the Butler |48 |Male | |Collings the Chauffeur |32 |Male | |Ben the gardener |21 |Male | |Alan the gardener |25 |Male | |Susan the nursery maid |32 |Female | |Lorraine Draco's secretary |26 |Female | |Anna Harry's Secretary |27 |Female | |  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chappie 4 Chapter 5 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. The plot and anyone you don't recognise are probably mine though.  
  
Plot: After the defeat of Voldie Harry and Draco leave the wizarding world to live as muggles. Before they left they did two things that only Remus Lupin knew about  
  
They got married  
  
They created a way for Gay wizards to have Children  
  
They now live as millionaires in Kent and have had no contact with the world they left behind for11 years. But now its time for their 11-yr. old twins to go to Hogwarts. What will happen next?  
  
Read on to find out.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some bad  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By half past ten the house had settled down, the children were occupied and Harry and Draco were in Harry's study with four parchment envelopes on the desk in front of them. "Harry, we can't keep them here. You don't want to be like the Dursleys do you? You know you'll never forgive yourself if you keep them away!" Harry sighed. He knew Draco was right but he still had to argue. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't gone to Hogwarts. My whole childhood was destroyed by constantly fighting Voldemort and I never had a minute to myself what with all the fame." Draco understood how Harry felt, Voldemort had also wrecked his life and both his parents were now rotting in Azkaban. "But Harry, love, if you hadn't go to Hogwarts you wouldn't have met me and we wouldn't have our wonderful children. We can't keep them from their destiny and I for one won't. I won't go back myself but we should give them the chance, the choice." "NO!" shouted Harry eyes smouldering with fury. "I will not subject them to the torture of being famous, even by association. I left behind everyone I loved to be normal and to be with you! These two letters are for us. They want us to teach and if we give in about the kids then they won't stop chasing us. I am sending a letter back saying they won't be going. And that is final!" As soon as he had finished speaking Harry strode over to the door and wrenched it open. In fell Matthew and Mellissa, both red faced with shame at being caught. "Uh Oh" whispered Mellissa. "Uh Oh, UH OH!!! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?" None of them had ever seen Harry this mad and the windows and glass on the desk began to shake with his suppressed rage, The twins turned to each other and swallowed. They were really in for it this time.  
  
Tbc  
  
Isn't Harry a moody you know what!!! Please R&R!!! Thanx Piper  
  
Chapter 1 


	4. Chappie 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. The plot and anyone you don't recognise are probably mine though.  
  
Plot: After the defeat of Voldie Harry and Draco leave the wizarding world to live as muggles. Before they left they did two things that only Remus Lupin knew about  
  
They got married  
  
They created a way for Gay wizards to have Children  
  
They now live as millionaires in Kent and have had no contact with the world they left behind for11 years. But now its time for their 11-yr. old twins to go to Hogwarts. What will happen next?  
  
Read on to find out.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some bad  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Matthew stared defiantly back at his father. "There's something you're not telling us and we want to know what it is! We have the right to know." "Please Daddy" Mellissa implored her father, "Who's Volde-whatsit, who are the letters from and what's Hogwots?" (AN: This is not a sp. it is her pronouncing it wrong) Harry turned to Draco. "This is all your fault. They have the right to know blah blah blah. It will ruin their lives but feel free to explain it. Without me!" Having said that he actually managed to storm out of the room without bumping into any more eavesdropping children.  
  
The twins stared at Draco waiting for him to explain. Draco sighed; this was going to be a long day. "You'll find this hard to believe but your father and I have magic. We are wizards and these letters are to invite you to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where we learnt all our magic. Well it all really began for us 28 years ago on Halloween. Your father was only one then. A very powerful evil wizard, called Voldemort, wanted to kill your father and your grandfather. Harry's parents went into hiding under a complicated charm. Only one person knew where they were and unless he told Voldemort, no one would ever find them. This person, the secret keeper, was supposed to be the Potters best friend, Sirius Black but at the last minute Black said that they should use Pettigrew instead. Pettigrew was weak and stupid and Sirius thought that Voldemort would never guess that Peter was the Secret Keeper. But Peter had betrayed them; he was already working for Voldemort. That night James and Lily Potter were killed but Harry managed to defeat Voldemort, for a while at least. Sirius was framed for the murder and locked up in Azkaban, a terrible wizard prison where happy thoughts are destroyed. Harry grew up with his aunt and uncle who hated magic ad never told Harry he was a wizard. They made him sleep in a cupboard and hardly fed him. Wen his letter came from Hogwarts they tried to hide it from him but one day Hogwarts sent somebody after him. The groundskeeper Hagrid explained to Harry what I've just explained to you but one thing I didn't tell you is that Harry is famous. Wizards know him as 'The Boy-who-lived" because he was the only person to survive a direct attack by Voldemort."  
  
More hopefully tomorrow hope this wasn't to boring 


	5. 4th Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. The plot and anyone you don't recognise are probably mine though.  
  
Plot: After the defeat of Voldie Harry and Draco leave the wizarding world to live as muggles. Before they left they did two things that only Remus Lupin knew about  
  
They got married  
  
They created a way for Gay wizards to have Children  
  
They now live as millionaires in Kent and have had no contact with the world they left behind for11 years. But now its time for their 11-yr. old twins to go to Hogwarts. What will happen next?  
  
Read on to find out.  
  
Minor Slash in this here part kiddies so beware. If you don't like don't read!!!  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some bad  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By lunchtime Draco had finished his tale. It had been a long morning and Draco had managed to find out from the maid that Mr Potter had gone for a drive in the Bentley but hadn't said when he was returning. Draco knew that Harry didn't want his children to know that he was famous, or that they were famous. He just wanted them to be normal. Unfortunately the children thought being famous was cool. Harry would soon stamp that idea from their minds. Draco remembered one particularly nasty incident in their sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
************************* Flashback to sixth year ************************  
  
Draco yawned and climbed out of bed. Or tried to. "Don't leave yet," purred a voice in his ear, "I'll make it worth your while." Draco smiled as he turned to face his lover. "Harry we've been at it all night. I'm tired, I need the loo and I need to go back to the dorm before Mc Gonnagall comes to do an early morning check. Last time she found me we were in detention for weeks!" "Fine," Harry sulked, "One more kiss?" Draco leaned down to plant a kiss on Harry's soft kissable lips. "I'll walk you to the portrait hole," said Harry climbing out of bed. "You'd better put some clothes on first!" Joked Draco "Ha Ha" replied Harry as he pulled on a pair of boxers. When they reached the portrait hole Draco pushed it open with one hand at the same time pulling Harry towards him with the other for a last kiss. Immediately the portrait opened cameras started flashing and reporters shouting. Harry and Draco stared for just a moment before Harry had the sense to slam shut the door. After minutes of shocked silence inside and banging outside Harry whispered' "How did they know?" "I have no idea," answered Draco, equally shocked. But one thing was for sure, by tomorrow the whole world would know about them and their privacy would disappear completely.  
  
*************************** End Flashback *****************************  
  
And it had. For months everywhere they went there were reporters. Hogsmeade was full of them, a nearby village of Little Owlsby was suspiciously full of tourists with cameras. When they went to a museum for muggle studies (Harry had dropped divination) reporters had swarmed the class. It hadn't been the same for months. 


	6. Hey Chapter 5 ! Wow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. The plot and anyone you don't recognise are probably mine though.  
  
Plot: After the defeat of Voldie Harry and Draco leave the wizarding world to live as muggles. Before they left they did two things that only Remus Lupin knew about  
  
They got married  
  
They created a way for Gay wizards to have Children  
  
They now live as millionaires in Kent and have had no contact with the world they left behind for11 years. But now its time for their 11-yr. old twins to go to Hogwarts. What will happen next?  
  
Read on to find out.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some bad  
  
Harry didn't come home that night. Or the next day, or the next. Draco began to wonder if he had done the right thing telling the twins. He had known Harry would be upset but he had not thought it would be this bad. Lost in thought, Draco was startled when the door slammed shut making the house shake. He distantly heard all the children running to their rooms in anticipation of their father's bad mood. Draco himself felt a bit like running but was captivated by the sound of Harry's voice yelling "Prisoner in my own home. followed. left for a reason." and equally astonished to hear reply's to these yells, because he knew none of the children would talk back to Harry. Moving quickly towards the hall he stopped dead as he found himself face to face with a snarling black dog. Oh Shit! " Harry?" he called out. This was apparently a bad idea because as soon as the yelling stopped, children started flooding down the stairs and staff re- appeared in the halls. Oh shit again. Keeping his eyes on the large dog in front of him he rounded the corner and saw to his dismay three small children at wandpoint. Disregarding the dog completely he ran to his children and grabbed them into his arms, away from the wands, he then ignored all the armed wizards and witches and walked through the ring of people surrounding Harry to pass Andi, their youngest daughter to him. "Faver!" she giggled, baby talk for father. Harry smiled gently at her and took her into his arms. "Hello sweet pea," he replied, ignoring the questioning glances being sent by his former friends and teachers, "did daddy take good care of you?"  
  
  
  
List Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 


	7. chppie 6 not 7

Everyone stared at Harry as he held a conversation in Baby talk with his tiny daughter; seemingly oblivious to all the wands pointed at him. Everyone stood still for all of five minutes until Sarah (the Aupere) came down the stairs looking for her small runaway charge. "Andi?" she called and as one the wizards swung towards her. Suddenly on of them spoke and Draco recognised the thick Irish accent from his days at Hogwarts. "Right, my name is Auror Finnegan and I'm here at the request of Albus Dumbledore to escort the Potter Family to Hogwarts so if you could please get all the children Miss." This was directed at Sarah as she stood on the stairs with her mouth open obviously confused and wondering if she had to listen to the sandy haired Irishman. She looked to Harry as the boss of the house for confirmation and a small shake of his head and a waggle of his finger made her run quickly from the stairs to his side. The only reason she got to his side unharmed was because the aurors were so surprised that she even dared to defy them that they stood there in shock. Harry handed Andi to Sarah and in a calm voice that still held the usual commanding edge said, "I think it's time for Andi's nap now Sarah. Perhaps you could take her up to her room." "Yes sir." replied Sarah, keeping her voice as calm and professional as Harry's as she turned to go. Draco knew this was a load of crap as it was only 11 in the morning and Andi didn't nap 'till 2pm but he hoped the Aurors would at least let the child get out of the way. "Hold it!" No such luck. "That's not going to work Harry." Damn Sirius Black and his interfering tendencies. "Get all the Children down here now or we get them down." Draco could tell that the threat was not idle. He looked at Harry with pleading eyes. "Fine," Harry snapped, "you want the children, fine!" And putting on hid best 'I am so angry you'd rather come now than make me call again' voice he shouted up the stairs, "Mellie, Matt, get everyone down her now!" Before the words were fully out of his mouth 6 pairs of feet could be heard on the stairs and within 30 seconds all the children ignoring the guests were lined up in front of Harry in age order. "Turn and introduce yourselves to my godfather." Harry said with a dry, bitter tone in his voice. As a unit the children turned, not even a thought of disobeying their father. Draco could see them searching the crowd trying to guess which one they were supposed to be introducing themselves to. At last Sirius stood forward. as soon as the children saw him Mellissa started. "I'm Mellissa and I'm 11." "I'm Matthew and I'm 11" this carried on until it got to Andi whose head was buried in Sarah's shoulder. So Harry introduced her. Then he turned back to the children. "Line" he ordered and immediately the children were back in a line facing him. "We're going away for a while so everyone pack enough for a month. Get the maids and Nanny to help. Regroup in 1 hour here. Sarah you'd better pack too." "Harry she can't come. No muggles in Hogwarts." spoke up an auror who Draco vaguely remembered as being a Gryffindor a year younger than them. Draco felt a bit sorry for the man as Harry turned a glare on him the would have scared Professor Snape and said in an icy voice, "If you want us she has to come to!" He might have been about to say more but was interrupted by a squealing Mellissa, "We're going to Hogwarts Father? Really, Truly?" Draco almost laughed at his daughter's excitement but Harry wasn't as amused reminding everybody why he was Father and Draco was Daddy. After the war Harry had never been the same and his temperament nowadays often reminded Draco of his own Father or Snape. A sharp, "Why aren't you packing yet?" sent the children running and then with a final " Why don't you take our guests into the living room Sweetheart?" Harry left to pack for him and Draco. 


End file.
